the black vow
by Sadnessbunny
Summary: "the wingless fallen angel. surrendered herself to the contract of evil. in the past they even loved each other. but she had ended it all by her own hands" This is the retold story, of the angel that traded everything to be with the one she loves, but at a heavy price...


**A/N: this story is based off the vocaloid song "Alluring secret Black vow." please note that Im not the person who origanally came up with the plot. im just putting it in a more detailed story.(and i might have mdified it alittle to make more sence) I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: the fateful encounter

Wounded. The angel had fallen in a field, and had landed much harder than she had expected. "Concentrate. I cant let the chief down." The angel said as she rememberd the mission, her blue haired best friend gave her. To find pandora's box, a box that held the key that allowed your most disired sin to become a reality. But in order to unlock the box, you must sell your soul to the devil.

This was a type of mission, that only the most elite of angels were given, and she was lucky enough to be chosen. She couldnt fail it on her first day. Surprisingly, geting to earth was the easy part. Finding the box, was going to be a whole different story. To find it, she was going to have to find one of the most purest of souls, and wait until they are about to comment a sin, then take the box before they have a chance to open it. After she suceeds, she is to return to heaven immediately.

"How am i supposed to do anything with a broken wing and arm?!" The angel pleaded. The only thing she could do was walk to the nearest town, and hope there was a human kind enough to help her. She couldnt fly back to heaven empty handed, let alone with a broken wing. In pain, the angel made her way south, in hopes of finding a town or small city.

The angel had walked for about 3 miles when she finally came across a town that looked to be in a hurry. She entered the town, hopeing that the people would help and tend to the wounds of a fellow servent of god. But no. The towns people were to busy to notice the angel. She was even triped and pushed a few times. And for the rest of that evening, she meirly wonderd through the crowds.

Finally her heavenly body had run out of strength and nearly colapsed. Then she realised, that no one was going to help her and that she needed to find shelter for the night. But where? Nobody was willing to help the angel, she had no money to stay at a hotel or an inn, and the sun was just about to start setting. She had no other choice but to find a comfortable place on the street, and rest there, and attempt to try and tend to her injuries when morning comes.

She had reached the end of the town, and the there stood a tall white building. The angel had decided that she will seek shelter there. Just as she had droped to her weak knees to the ground, the angel heard a voice call out "OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU OK?!" The tired angel turned her head to the voice and looked up to see the most beutiful girl she has ever seen. She went wied eyed, as she stared in awe at the girl in the dress as dark as night. "Its ok. I wont hurt you" the beutiful girl said with a smile. Then she started to notice the wings she had on her back. She didnt say anything. But she planed to ask some questions later. The angel however, was so focused on the girl in front of her, for a minuet, she forgot all the pain she was in. She was so focused of taking in every detail of her face. Like how her bue hair was the same shade as the sky, and how it was done in a pretty fancy bun-like-hairstyle, but her loose bangs still managed to fall perfectly on the sides of her face. Or like how her skin tone almost seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. but her rossy pink cheeks sill glowed slightly. And her smile, was like the cresent moon itself was on her face beneth her button nose. And her eyes. were probaly the most beutiful feture on her whole face. The angel felt like she could stare forever into her ocean blue eyes, so deep, the angel felt like drowning in them for the rest her life. Every time she looked into them, it felt like time itself had stoped.

"ummm... are you ok? The girl answerd worriedly. "Y-Yeah im f-f-fine..." the angel answerd nevously. "well then lets get those wounds cleaned up now shall we?" the young girl reached out her hand again. The poor angel hesitated greatly. She couldnt understand these feeling that just keep growing, each time she lookes at her. It was forbidden almost. The feeling was so intense, that when the angel finally grabed the girl's hand...

...she had felt like she had opened pandora's box herself...

 **A/N: welp i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. sorry. its kinda short. but this was more like a introduction to the story. kinda. There will be more chapters coming soon. ive got nothing else to do so i just sit and make up stories all day (trust me).**


End file.
